


Mini us

by JustpInk



Category: Die Manschaft, Football - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustpInk/pseuds/JustpInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is mad at Joshua.<br/>Mario wants to help them.<br/>Marco just misses Mario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildcat13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcat13/gifts).



> Someone made a request, this is not at like they asked for and I am sorry but I hope it's still good :3  
> I think Julshua is a little like Gotzeus

“I think he did terribly honestly” -said Julian, words thrown mindlessly more from anger as Leroy nodded softly, more to show he was listening than that he was agreeing.  
“He is good, you can’t say that just because you two fought” -suddenly voiced Bernd as Julian rolled his eyes.  
“I mean it”  
“You’re angry, you say things you don’t mean. We all know you are proud he got to play, and showed his value to everyone. Yeah he did good, and yeah he deserves to play” -replied Bernd and Julian huffed, Bernd wasn’t letting him throw his anger.  
“Whatever” -he said standing up from the bench and that’s when his eyes caught Joshua’s figure entering the shower rooms. He put on a poker face as he walked towards him, staring past him as Julian bumped his shoulder to his, and Joshua widened his eyes. He caught Julian’s hand on his stopping the taller on his tracks.  
“Why are you such a kid?” -said Joshua, head turning to meet Julian’s face.  
“What is wrong with you? You told me we should not stay near when we are with the others so leave me there are the others” -replied Julian, even showing Joshua the ‘others’ with his head causing the shorter to roll his eyes.  
“I said it because Thomas told me we are too obvious and not everyone is comfortable, stop transforming my words”  
“Just leave me alone. I don’t want to discuss this anymore, you don’t want me near when the others are near, I don’t want you near ever.” -the taller said determined, before shaking his hand away from Jo’s and walking out of the room. He didn’t want Jo to be ashamed of him or them, he knew the older was cautious just being careful but they had so little time to be together and Julian wanted to make the best out of it.  
~  
Joshua was playing PS4, hands furiously pressing on the remote, and he was fully concentrated on the screen that’s why he didn’t notice nor expect Julian entering the room. He didn’t turn his head, it probably was Bernd he was rooming with.  
“Did you finish your meet up with Marc-Andre, lover boy?” –voiced Jo, a smile laying on his lips but actually a little envious that Bernd was meeting up with his lover meanwhile he could only meet up with the PS4. All of a sudden the boy Joshua thought of as Bern walked up to the TV and pressed the OFF button. And Joshua frowned inverting his attention towards the boy only to see Julian.  
“Do you like care at all?” –Joshua put his face on his hands rubbing it quiet furiously, he couldn’t deal with such a tense Julian, it was impossible.  
“Didn’t you want me to leave you alone?” –retorted Joshua.  
“Yeah, until Bernd told me that we should enjoy the time we have here. And I was coming here to actually put this past us, but seeing you like this enjoying your game, maybe I should leave” –replied Julian, hands crossed over his chest, and Joshua stood up going over at his boyfriend. He brought a hand over Julian’s neck before bringing him closer and pecking him softly on the lips.  
“It’s not that I don’t care, you just worry too much and I really was giving you your space. I don’t think I can ever give you up” –Jo said breath ghosting over Julian’s lips  
“You never come to me, it’s like I am the only who cares about this thing between us, I can’t even call it a relationship anymore” –huffed Julian, pushing Joshua away before running out of the room. Joshua felt worried about Julian quiet a lot, he could understand the other was tensed and all, I mean who wasn’t?! But he couldn’t quiet see why Julian was so obsessed with the idea Joshua didn’t care. He loved Julian.  
~  
Julian felt the unmistakable warmth on his chest that meant he had been holding himself too much, and finally tears ran down his eyes, he was exhausted, he was totally beaten and anxious about the team and training but with the Joshua problem on his back he now felt angrier than ever. His burst to tears was out of anger mostly, but there was sadness too; he couldn’t quiet say it for sure but honestly it did feel like Joshua most of the time didn’t care, he didn’t text Julian quiet as often as Julian texted Joshua, he didn’t say I love you not even once a week, he never ran after Julian, he didn’t worry when they fight, he just felt so far away right now- yeah he was busy and Julian could understand- but the last thing that made him burst was when Joshua said they shouldn’t act so close all the time. Close?! That was when Julian had the final thought that Joshua didn’t care.  
A hand on his shoulder woke him from his thoughts, and when he raised his head up he was met with the worried face of Mario Gotze, that’s when he turned around and hugged the other tightly. Mario could only pat the younger and listen to him as Julian left all his frustration out.  
~  
“I don’t think you should try to help them, we both know what happens when you try to act like Cupid” –voiced Marco from the other side of the line and Mario rolled his eyes before replying.  
“Marco they are so cute and did I tell you that they remind me of us”  
“You told me like 100 times before”  
“Then you should see my point, I just will tell Joshua tomorrow at training that he should be closer to the poor Julian” –replied Mario and he could hear Marco sight from the phone line.  
“You won’t listen to me anyway I hope you don’t fuck them up”  
“I so hate you. You aren’t supportive at all. Worst boyfriend ever, and Julian complains about Joshua”  
“Well you aren’t so good yourself, you just called me the worst boyfriend ever” –Marco faked anger and Mario laughed over the line.  
“Only I can stand you” –said Mario and it was Marcos turn to laugh.  
“Wouldn’t want it any other way” –said Marco and Mario hummed softly.  
“I love you too that’s why I should save our little self’s. They are like us, mini us. You should understand” –and Mario could imagine Marco rolling his eyes.  
“If that’s the case maybe you should take action, I would like to sleep now” –Marco replied and Mario hummed before ending the call.  
~  
Mario woke up with a satisfied grin when he saw the sun outside and he got ready for the training. It was going to be a productive day indeed, at least he hoped so as he walked outside. As soon as he joined the other guys his eyes caught Joshua talking to Boa, so he walked over, ready to talk to the boy. Pressing his hand softly on Joshua’s shoulder he turned him away from Boa and made him walk away along with him.  
“What’s the rush?” –said Joshua, he was of course very confused as he stared wide eyed over at the older.  
“I will go directly to the subject. Do you love Julian?” –asked the older.  
“Of course” –replied the younger immediately, still slightly surprised.  
“Problem is Joshua, that your boyfriend told me and as much as I’ve soon too, you look so detached; maybe you should try being closer and stuff you know”  
“That’s not the case” –replied he slightly cold and Mario almost glared at the younger. What was this stubborn person, he definitely was Marco in this relationship, obviously so thick headed and stubborn, Mario felt worse for Julian, what the poor would go through latter.  
“Look, maybe you should actually listen to what Julian told to me and then you will maybe understand. He told me it felt like you most of the time lately didn’t care, you didn’t text Julian quiet as often as Julian, didn’t even express your love that often in other words being cold, you never ran after him when you fought and I know that too, you didn’t worry when you too fight or at least it appears to him like that because I know you worry just as much , but the last thing that made him burst was when you said that you two shouldn’t act so close all the time. Don’t do this to your relationship, you two are made for each other” –smiled Mario as he let the words sink into Joshua’s brain, he really hoped he wouldn’t cause them to fight worse. After a minute or two Mario just patted Joshua on the shoulder and left the other to think.  
It actually made sense…Joshua shouldn’t act so distant, but he never thought that his actions and words would be conveyed to this, he did love Julian, he just fucked up a little and only saw things his way lately. But just after training to which Julian didn’t feel like coming apparently ‘sick’ he sent a message to his boyfriend.  
To: Julian  
From: Joshua  
Let’s meet up and talk  Don’t avoid me or I will come knocking at your room or under your balcony to sing. That song Thomas loves… got my point.  
Love you and I am totally sorry.  
He left the phone on the closet and started changing, but it didn’t take more than a minute for the phone to vibrate.  
To: Joshua  
From: Julian  
Okkk. Since I don’t want you to embarrass me and I know you love me- I mean- who doesn’t.  
Joshua smiled softly before calling the other.  
“At my room by dinner time” –spoke he and the other only hummed over the line.  
“What actually brought you to accept how much of a fool you were being?” –said Julian and Joshua rolled his eyes, he knew Julian didn’t meant shit, he was just a little passive aggressive.  
“We will talk, just rest for now, I’ve ordered Pizza to come to your room so don’t let the others take it and also make sure Joachim doesn’t see it or he will kill you. I know you haven’t eaten, locked up in your room pretending to be sick” –smirked Joshua while telling the other his thoughts and he could only hear a little small laugh before Julian coughed to keep his angry voice.  
“I am sick….of you”  
“Julian Weigl don’t you dare”- said Joshua but he soon only heard beep which signaled the other ended the call.  
~  
Joshua smiled softly before walking towards Julian sitting in the corner of the bed. Julian looked up at him as Joshua sat near him on the bed.  
“Are you still angry?” -Joshua voiced turning to look at the other. Julian clicked his tongue before shaking his head.  
“No, we don’t even have time to get angry. Soon enough the tournament will end” -Julian voiced causing Joshua to maybe understand the other just a little bit more, he sighted before taking his hand on his and squeezing it softly.  
“I think about that too you know, but neither way we can keep this up and meet up, talk, text. You can’t be so pessimistic”  
“You are so calm it almost feels like you don’t feel this at all”  
“One of us has to be calm, you are going crazy here”  
“Stop it Josh, I am serious” -said Julian and Joshua took his head softly laying it in his shoulder.  
“I love you honestly, I am very sorry for everything. I know what you think and god you have every right to be like this, I should’ve seen how I acted and I don’t have any excuse it’s just how I am that I usually skip things and don’t deal with things, you were right, I’ve acted distant and pushed all the wrong buttons. I never meant to make you think like that, I will try to do better. You are my priority. ” -Julian’s heart skipped a beat at the other’s words as he nodded softly, he wanted to be reassured all along, he wanted the other to tell him that he cared just as much.  
“I love you too”  
“I know you do” –smirked the younger before pushing his hand softly at the back of the other’s neck and kissing him softly. Julian brought his hand to the other’s shoulder brining him closer as they dived into each other’s warmth. 

 

“OMFG Marco they kissed little Marco kissed little Mario” –Mario voiced, squealing while staring at the two from the little space of the door that was open and he was almost sure the two were too into each other to care.  
“It’s getting creepy Mario” –replied Marco and he could almost hear Mario whining and a door closing.  
“Pff okay, walking back to my room, you are no fun and you just dislike it that I can play Cupid”  
“Yeah Mario yeah that is it. I actually miss you as if in you and not our mini copies and their love story.”  
“I will give you a very good news if you listen to me talking about them for at least 30minutes”  
“Start” –voiced Marco.


End file.
